Divergent (Truth or Dare) LONGGGG
by Anti-AntiPotatoeLeague
Summary: Just a innocent game of truth or dare... Maybe not so innocent... Rated M for well ya figure that out when ya read it... Skip if ya don't like lemons... :3 P.S This is my first story so don't kill me if ya hate it... Send me a review to make it better. More reviews more update nudge nudge wink wink ;D
1. Let The Game Begin

**Hai So This Is My First Story So Please Enjoy. **

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT VERONICA ROTH DOES**

**—**

_Tris POV_

I wake to the awful sound of my alarm clock. I look over to the clock and it reads 6:42 AM. I extend my arm to the other side of the bed to find cold, empty sheets. I rise confused, but see a note on his pillow. _Had to work in the control room early. Meet you for lunch -T. _I slump back into bed and moan. I get up and take out my normal day clothing; skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I brush my and hair and teeth and leave our apartment. Its been almost a year since Tobais and I moved into his apartment, a few weeks after my initiation. Only this years initiation was going to be different; i would also be a trainer.

I walk out to the cafeteria where Christina, Will and Uriah say. Zeke, Lynn and Shauna must already be at work. I grabbed a hamburger and some famous dauntless cake. Yum. As i sat down Uriah yelled at Christina " I DONT WANT NEW CLOTHES I LIKE MY NORMAL CLOTHES IT COVERS UP MY CRAZINESS". " Uri, your putting alot of pressure on your clothes" I say and the table rises with a little laughter. " Anyway I am having truth or dare at my apartment. Come at your own risk of losing clothing"Uriah says with a evil grin. We all nod in agreement and I leave the cafeteria at that.

I walk down the hall, when I'm grabbed by Christina. " Come on we MUST go shopping." I sigh knowing i will never get out of it and just follow Christina. Five stores and 7 shopping bags later." Pleaseeeee, just one more store" she begs as she drags me through the pit. She pulls me to the store and i scream at her "NO, NO, AND DID I MENTION NO." " oh come on, Four will really like it and if makes you happy ill pick the stuff out for you". Atleast it is better than picking it out myself. After a hour of torture i go home and get changed.

_Tobais/ Four POV_

I left Tris early this morning which i am not proud of. I hate when people call in sick and you have to fill in for them. I wont see her beautiful grey blue eyes open this morning which upsets me the most. I write her a note and leave the apartment

**~-~-~-~-~-PAGE BREAK ~-~-~-~-~-**

About 1 o'clock Zeke comes crashing in the control room as graceful as someone falling down the stairs and falling out a window. Zeke panting " Come... To...Uriah's.. For a... Game of truth or..." that was all he could get before coughing like a maniac. I just nod knowing what he was going to say and he leaves the control room out of breath.

**What do you think my first chapter of my first story. Most proudest moment of MAH LIFE. If you readed this thank ya im a lazy person so i dont read da bold at the bottom. Review me and give me ideas for dares. PEACE XOXO anti-antipotatoeleage**


	2. PansycakeDanger

_**Okie People This Is The Chapter Two. Since I suck at summaries ( prob failed english exam :P) Will, Uriah, Tris, Lynn and all does folks is still alive. Not Al he was just CREEPEH. So thanks for reading hope you enjoy**_

_Tris POV_

I let Christina do my makeup even though i rather be dead in the chasm. It wasn't that bad after she done. I look in the mirror and I still look like myself, but this girl had higher cheekbones, glossy lips and her blue grey eyes pop out at you. " Christina its won.." That was all i could get out before there was a finger on my lips " Shhh. Darling. I made you look .OUS" she says stretching out the syllables. " Now take this And put it on I want a nice long game of truth and dare" She gives me six inch heels, see-through leggings, mini skirt, tank top and a jacket. Christina maybe a nut job but she does know her fashion.

_**~-~-~-~- PAGE BREAK ~-~-~-**_

Once we are at Uriah's door we just barge in like we own the are the last to get here because Will, Zeke ,Uriah ( DUH its his apartment), Shauna, Lynn and Tobais was already there. When we get in there is a few cat calls but Tobais gives them the death glare which shuts them right up. I go sit down by Tobais and Christina sits by Will.

"Ok since this is my apartment, I GO FIRST. Now my big dumb brother do you want the truth or do you want the dare..." Uriah says with a evil grin on his face. It looks like there is no way out of this.

"Truth" Zeke replies. "PANS..." Uriah gets out before Zeke stops him saying " If you dare call me a pansycake your balls will not live to see tomorrow". Uriah looks upset but tells Zeke with a evil grin, " Why did you not ask Shauna out yet, we all knows your dying to go out with her." Uriah must have got Zeke who is now looking at the hem of his shirt. "Fine, i never asked her out because...because...Imafriadofher. THERE I SAID MOVING ON" Shauna just said " thats right you BETTER be afraid of me". We all laugh at this except Zeke who just turns bright red.

"ALRIGHT SHUT YOUR YAPPERS EVERYONE. Now good ole Four, truth or dare. " It is obvious Tobais wont say truth fearing it would have something to do with his past. "Dare" he just calmly replies." Alrighty then I dare you to..."

_Four/Tobais POV_

" I dare you to ballroom dance with Tris" This dare is just weird, which means classic Zeke. I grab Tris' arm and pull her up with me gently. " Oh wait did i mention you both had to be in your underwear and dance to _Talk Dirty To Me?_" Zeke replies with a grin that went from ear to ear. I tell Tris that we don't have to do it, but she tells me that it is okay. Zeke turns on the music and dance very odd and old-fashioned. When the dare was over we redress and sit back down trying to keep my face emotionless, while tris is crimson.

"Ok,ok Christina, truth or dare?" "Dare i'm done telling the truth" At this I'm excited. I know i can do millions things to her, but ill hit her where it hurts most. Her style. " I dare you to let will do your hair and makeup" "Oh, no,no,no,no, Tris may not have style, but she is still better than Will" she replies taking off her shirt and shutters "HEY" screams Tris, but Christina just shrugs it off.

"Ok Tris, you know the question" Christina says relaxed... Almost to relaxed. "Dare." " Ok darling I dare you to..."

**HAI TOTAL CLIFFHANGER SORRY BUT I HAD TO. Exams sre finally over so i will be able to be on more. Ill have another chapter on tomorrow, but for now just eat this one up :). XOXO anti-antipotatoelegue**


	3. Sleep Over

**_Ello young chaps. XD XD IM SO BRITISH EVEN WHEN IM NOT._**

**~-~-~-~-LAST CHAPTER~-~-~-**

"I dare you to..."

**~-~-~-NOW~-~-~-**

_Tris POV_  
" I dare you to dress up like a hooker" Christina blurts out. Everyone starts laughing but i just keep a straight face. " Ok fine whatever, but i need to borrow YOUR clothes." This earns BURNNNN from Uriah and Zeke and a death glare from Christina. I go grab a low-cut red tank top, and a MINI MINI skirt. I grab red lipstick and make my eyelashes as big as possible. I take down my hair and let it fall it dull blonde curls. When I come back out I get cat calls from Uriah and Zeke which earns the death glare from Tobias making them scared.

" Lynn, truth or dare" I ask. " Truth, and Uriah before you say pansycake, i will kill you" Lynn says and that shut Uriah right up" Oh look the brothers are afraid of the sisters" laughs Christina. We all laugh, even Uriah and Zeke. " Tell me the truth, who do you have a crush on because your the only one that doesn't have anyone." At that I sit closer to Tobais and he puts a arm around me. Lynn just takes her shirt off. I look over to the clock and it says 1 AM. Man have we been here that long. " Ok everyone it may not be my turn but i dare everyone to sleep here tonight with someone. Ok Uriah and Marlene can keep Uriah's room, Shauna and I will take the guest, Christina and Will take the couch and Lynn gets the floor" Zeke announces. Tobais coughs and Zeke says" Oh, you and Tris can get ummmmm... Oh... Hmmmmm...no... Yea you guys get the BATHTUB". Zekes brilliant plan. They grab us all blankets and we go to our sleeping areas.

The way we slept was awkward. I let Tobias get on the bottom and I slept on his chest. I pulled the blankets to my neck and nuzzled into his chest. " I love you" I tell him sleepily. "I love you too" he replies. I sit up and pull his face down to mine. We kissed for a couple minutes until he traced the bottom of my lower lip with tongue asking for entrance. I thought it be fun to tease him, so i just kept my mouth shut. I laughed at him and I pulled away. " you cant keep teasing me like that Tris!" This just makes me laugh even more. I just nuzzle back into his chest and he sighs. After a few minutes i'm in a deep sleep.

**Yush I know this chapter isn't great but i had to give ya something. I was afraid I was flirting with deathXD divergent quote. Well keep reviewing more reviews the more I write cus nothing is impossible if you believe. I BELIEVE I CAN FLY. Now that all. I also changed mah username cus i spelled league wrong. Moment of shame. Bu bye -Anti-AntiPotatoeLeague**


	4. Feelings

**Hey my beautiful people. I forgot to add in the last to chapters that i do not own the wonderfulness we call Divergent (Gasp I just said Divergent) It belongs to the brilliant Veronica Roth. Now munchkins ya ready for the next chapter. Munchkins:YAY. Well here ya go. **

_Tobias POV_

I wake up to a flash. I see Zeke on top of my head grinning. "Morning swe..." Is all he could get out before i snatch the camera from him. I look at the camera roll to see a picture of me and Tris sleeping, with my shirt off and the blanket to Tris' neck. It looks like we did it. " We are not naked" I simply say, but he just says "yeaaaaaa... If you say so..." I don't want to get up to wake Tris with anger filled in her eyes. " Come on up you lazy pansycakes we are playing truth or dare again" I nod and scream at Zeke " GET THE FUCK OUT!" At this he gets out of the bathroom immediately. I look down at Tris wide eyed and we both get up to join the circle.

" Ok I got no clue who went last, last night, so I will just , my wonderfully scary pal, Truth or dare." "Dare"I quickly replies afraid that if I chose truth it would have to do something about my past. "Ok i dare you to go to the pit and scream your love for me in your underwear" I just get up and take my pants and shirt off. I run out of the room and to the pit screaming " ZEKE IS THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD. HE IS SOOOOO SEXY, BRAVE AND SMART ANYONE WOULD BE LUCKY TO HAVE HIM EXCEPT HE IS TAKEN WHICH IS SUCH A PITTY. " I run back to the apartment put of breath. " There happy now?" I say a little bit annoyed " Very" is all he can say before he falls to the ground laughing. I just simply roll my eyes at him.

"Ok, Uriah, I dare you to go out that ..." " Wait, I don't even get a choice anymore. " Uriah asks. " Well your gonna chose dare anyway too afraid of becoming a pansycake unless." Gasp"YOUR A PANSYCAKE?!" " I ain't no pansycake now continue on..." He says afraid. I have to make this good. " I dare you to go out that door and find Eric and give him a lap dance."I say with no emotion at all. "Oh and Marlene has to watch" This got Uri afraid now. Ok, lets go.

_Tris POV_

" Its been twenty god damn minutes since they left" Lynn lets out with a sigh. Uriah let Tobias and Marlene go to watch the dare. About five minutes later Marlene and Tobias come in laughing their heads off. " Oh my, this must be good the 'emotionless' Four is laughing GASP. "Then Uriah comes in with a pork chop up to his eye. Tobias stopped laughing first and said "It took a while to find Eric and we did he was having dinner with his girlfriend" At this we understand and don't need him to continue. We all start laughing and even Uriah joins in.

After out ten minutes of laughter. Uriah says " My weirdo bro T or D" " Dare" Zeke says with confidence. He must be use to be putting up with whatever Uriah's got. " I dare you to go find mom and tell her.." He whispers the rest in his ear. It must be good because Zeke just turned then says out loud " and you must wear a fairy costume and EVERYONE must watch." Zeke just gets up and grabs a costume from the closet. " where does he get this stuff" I whisper to Tobias. He replies saying " That was Zeke's costume for halloween last year." I just start to laugh a little. " Does everyone have to watch, you can record it if you want." Zeke questions. " FINEEEEE" Uriah says with a exaggerated huff. " Come on lets go find mommy".

**Yay, I got this just for you for having my last chapter a lil late. Ima supers sorry please forgive me don't leave me I will be better. Sniff sniff. Now okie serious mode. I will attempt to update at-least three to five times a week. If not five then more, unless a issue comes up. I will not update the dates of June 29 to July 5. I going to Campppppp. I will give you other dates that i won't update because I already know a couple. That is the most earliest delay so just sit tight. Don't cry. Now serious mode OFF. PEACE Anti-AntiPotatoeLeague. :) **


	5. Ice Cream & Abortions

**Hai Its me again. I'm going to give you lil chocolate chips another chapter. Don't celebrate too much ya forget to read. Oh yesh totally forgot Divergent belongs to the talented Veronica Roth, not moi. I own the Anti-AntiPotatoeLeague. BAM **

_Zeke's POV_

"Do you know where mom is at"I ask hoping he doesn't know. "Oh I know EXACTLY where she is you lil fairy. " I gulp loudly. What will my mom do when she hears this. Uriah leads us into the grocery store and my palms start to sweat so I rub against the dress. "HEY, you gotta keep your dress looking FAB. ." He says trying to sound like Christina. When we finally found my mom she was in the dairy section. Uriah pushes me and stumble into her.

"Sweetie, what are you wearing? Its not Halloween. Did you hit you head? Do you need me bring you to the hospital? " "No mom I need to tell you something. " I look back at Uriah with his phone on record. "I opened up a abortion centre in the ice cream shop, where your thing that use to tinkle is our sprinkles. Do you want a abortion mommy?" I feel my face turn crimson and i turn around to see Uri trying to stay quite. "Oh, your coming with me" Mom says by grabbing my ear and taking me out of the grocery store, throwing the money at the cashier as we leave.

_Uriah's POV_

I follow mom and Zeke down the hall. I think this is my best dare yet. They are going to the ice cream shop... This is gonna be good. "Alright Zeke where is the abortion centre. You have to close it down. "" But mom.." " NO BUTS YOU CANNOT USE DEAD BABIES FOR ICE CREAM SPRINKLES!" At this everyone turns around. I'm soooo happy i never turned record off. This is the best day of my life. "Mom this was a dare"Zeke said quietly. Uh oh. Time to leave. I leave the plant that i stood behind and walk out. As i walk out I hear mom say " Who dared you to do this?!" "Uriah did he is behind that plant LOOK!" I start to laugh my head off. When mom finds nothing behind the plant she will think Zeke is mental.

I come back to the room to find everyone playing a game of goldfish. " Do you have a eights, Christina?" asks Peter. Hmmmm when did he get here? Probably showed up while I was gone "Goldfish" " WHAT YOU GOT NO EIGHTS THATS IS CRAPERONI AND CHEESE. " Peter says. " Ok drama queen Peter time to get out. " Peter oddly agrees and leaves, but before he leaves he trips over a bug. "Fucking ant" Peter mumbles and leaves. " Ok so who wants the see the mental case of Zeke? This is also my best dare". Everyone whoops probably because the dare is finally over.

_Zeke's POV _

"I opened up a abortion centre in the ice cream shop, where your thing that use to tinkle is our sprinkles. " I hear myself say on Uriah's phone. "Lookie here its ." Everyone is on the floor is laughing. I would laugh, but I just went through a hell of a talk with mom. " So Zekie what happened with your mommy, did she give you a time out?" Four asks. Man I wanna just punch everyone in this room in the throat. " She told me how you shouldn't lie and that I shouldn't open up abortion centres in ice cream stores and that I cant use dead babies for sprinkles." Everyone starts crying now from laughter.

"Ok, Four, you know the question." "Truth, I am afraid of your dares if they are like Uriah's " I smile for the first time since the 'incident'

" Have you and Tris ever done it?"

**Ok so that is chapter five folks. I wasn't going to add this chapter till tomorrow, but I decided to finish it for you. -Anti-AntiPotatoeLeague **


	6. Wed,Bed,Dead

**Hi my wonderful people. If you readied this far thank you. Now before I begin Veronica Roth owns Divergent. I am no where as talented as Veronica Roth so I ain't Veronica Roth. Enjoy!:)**

**-~-~-~-LAST CHAPTER-~-~-~-~**

Zeke's POV

"Ok, Four, you know the question." "Truth, I am afraid of your dares if they are like Uriah's " I smile for the first time since the 'incident'

" Have you and Tris ever done it?"

**-~-~-~-~NOW-~-~-~-~**

_Tobias/Four POV _

I gulp at this. Tris and I never did it because of her fear of intimacy. I could never push her into something. It would kill me. "So are you gonna answer or sit there and think." Zeke asks. I just look at Tris. She nods. She will let me tell the truth and embarrass her than make me loose my shirt. "No" I say quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. I put my head down. I don't want to see their faces. I think everyone gets it because no one asks anything.

"Ok Marlene, truth or dare" "FINALLY and dare, I'm Dauntless for a reason." "Ok Marlene, I dare you to go to the pit and sing Justin Bieber, Boyfriend ( I know, I know I hate his small and large intestines, but someone asked and I promised I would do dares the people like except change it up a bit), but change it to the girls point of view and Uriah must watch." "Nahhhhh Im good I don't want people thinking I'm a belieber. " We all laugh then some barges in. Eric. Of course the most least favourite person in the world just HAD to come in here.

"Did someone say something about Justin Bieber?" Eric asks "yes Marlene was dared to sing one of their songs. " says Lynn. "Ummmmmm... Could...I Maybe...Listen?" Eric asks. Hmm Eric is a belieber... Not surprised. "NO, SHE SAID NO TO THE DARE AND GET YOUR JUSTIN LOVE OUTTA HERE" Lynn says obviously annoyed. She doesn't care who is who. "Fine. Bye. " Eric says and leaves. That. Was. Weird.

"Ok, lets continue. Christina, truth or dare?" Marlene asks wanting the game to go on.

_Tris' POV_

"Ok, lets continue. Christina, truth or dare?" Marlene asks wanting the game to go on." I'm going home baby, truth." "Ok what your most weirdest fear" Christina just stares at Marlene. I already know her weirdest fear. One of the few good things of being friends with Chris. "Moths" she says, but Zeke says "what?" "IM AFRAID OF MOTHS OK, MOVING ON, TRIS TRUTH OR DARE"

"Dare" I say confidently. "Ok, I dare you to go stalk Eric for the next twenty minutes, and if he catches you have to tell him that he forgot his lingerie at dining hall.I gets up and walked to the door motioning for Christina to follow. Tobias looks at me like I'm a mental case for doing this.

_Lynn's POV_

Ughhhh we have to wait twenty minutes for those to clown knuckles to come back. This is starting to drive me insane. "How about we play a game while their gone." I suggest considering I do not want to just listen to Zeke, Four and Uriah babble on and watch Will and Christina make out. Barf. " Ok how 'bout wed,bed,dead Lynn." Uriah suggest. I nod and we all sit down at the table. I want to go first so I say

"I'm going first, Uriah, who would you wed bed dead out of Four, Zeke and Will?"

**GASP. Ya gotta wait for the answer which I know and only me MUWAHAHAHAHA. Wait till Friday for the update. Gotta go back to school to get mah god damn report card. Better have kept my ninety plus average. Well gotta go PEACE. Anti-AntiPotatoeLeague**


	7. Masturbation

**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIMEEEE! I wish. Depressing. Now anyway here chapter sept. (Ooooooo Im sooo Frenchie)**

**-~-~-~-LAST CHAPTER-~-~-~-~**

_Lynn's POV_

"I'm going first, Uriah, who would you wed bed dead out of Four, Zeke and Will?"

**-~-~-~-~-~NOW-~-~-~-~-~-**

_Uriah's POV_

"Why do I have to be gay?" I pout. Like seriously, what is up with this girls mind. "Just for fun" She simply replies picking at her nails. Hmph. Well fine. " I would wed Will, bed Four and Dead Zeke. I am NEVER gonna marry or sleep with my brother. That is just wrong." I say and put my hands behind my head. "Hey what do you have against Zeke's" my dimwit brother asks "everything" I reply with a smirk.

" Ok now Zeke wed,bed,dead Marlene, Tris and Christina?" I ask. " Well, Four the one you have sex with would kill me if I slept with Tris, so I'd Wed Tris, bed Marlene and Dead Christina. With Christina outta the way Four gets more time with Trissy poo" He says. I was hoping Zeke would get a beating but maybe later. Just then Christina and Tris walked through the door laughing.

_Tris POV_

Me and Christina come back laughing even though I had to stalk Eric it was hilarious. I calm down first so I start. " Eric was in the dining hall, alone. Masturbating. " At that everyone laughs. Uriah laughs so hard he fell backward in the chair breaking the back of the chair off. Then Christina speaks up. " But that wasn't the weirdest part. He was listening to Justin Bieber and singing along 'Oh, baby, baby,baby ohhh.' **(****My,my,my Eric with his Bieber love 3 P.S I HATE J.B SO DONT THINK I CARE ABOUT HIM. Just to people I hate getting along)**Then he went to fling his head back and saw Tris." Everyone started laughing harder, Marlene started to cry. Then I say " Since we were in the dining hall I couldn't say he left his lingerie in the dining hall. I just said he left it in Uriah's apartment. Then we ran out. " people started crying at this. Even Uriah.

" Alrighty everyone, Zeke truth or dare?" I say. People stop laughing now and continue on with the game. "Truth" he says but of course Uriah had to scream out pansycake and get the death glare from Zeke. " what are your wildest fantasies about Shauna?" He just takes off his shirt. " What too much for Dauntless to hear right now?" Uriah says with a smirk waggling his eyebrows.

" Four truth or dare" " Dare" Of course Tobias never say truth afraid it be about his past. Then there was a evil twinkle in Zeke's eyes. This is not gonna be good for Tobias. " I dare you to go to the bathroom and _pleasure_ yourself in front of Trissy poo. "

**Ok I am sorry for the cliff hanger and for the shortyness. This might be my last update for a while because I am going away for a week. Dont cry. I will be back soon. I might give you something sunday but I am not sure. ~Anti-AntiPotatoeLeague.**


	8. Did He Do It?

**Ok so listen, I wasn't gonna update because I updated about a hour ago but I read a review so I had to keep going for you and all the people! Now remember this song... #YOLO,#SWAG,#SHANK. bam deadly song, literally. Now this chapter is DIRTEH so skippy if ya don't wanna read it. VERONICA ROTH OWNS DIVERGENT NOT MOI. **

**-~-~-~-LAST CHAPTER-~-~-~-~**

_Tris's POV_

" Four, I dare you to go to the bathroom and pleasure yourself in front of Trissy poo."

-~-~-~-~-~NOW-~-~-~-~-~-

_Four/ Tobias POV_

Oh. My. God. I can't believe Zeke would do that. Oh wait its Zeke and thats the best he can do... " and buddy don't forget we will know if you did or didn't. Trissy can help ya if she wants." Zeke says and waggles his eyebrows. I look a Tris. She is perfect. Over the years she got more curves and her breasts are larger. I ask her. But she doesn't mind. She doesn't want me to lose my shirt over this. Her Abnegation is showing but I don't care.

I get up slowly and take Tris' hand and take her to the bathroom. " we don't have to do this. I could easily fake it." I remind her. I do not want to make her uncomfortable. She just shakes her head and I let out a breathy ok. I undo my pants. Tris slightly blushes but it is barely noticeable for now. I let my pants drop to the floor. I then take my boxers down and let them join my pants on the floor.

_Tris' POV_

Tobias doesn't look at me at all. He must be embarrassed. I watch him put his hand on his member. He starts slowly, and rubs the tip. I feel a pool starting in my underwear. I clench my legs tighter together and bite my lip. I am not very afraid of this as I thought I would be. Tobias starts to rub faster,but then he stops suddenly. I wonder why. " C'mere" Tobias beckons. I slowly walk over and rub my hands on my dress. He takes my hand in his and puts it on his member. It's hard. Do I really effect him like this?

He slowly glides my hand up and down his member. He starts to moan quietly, probably so no one can hear. They are probably all outside the door. I lean into him and put my head on his chest and close my eyes. He speeds up pushing my hand faster and harder. It is not before long that his seed is all over my hand. I go to the sink and wash my hand. "Sorry" he mutters so low barely audible. I look back at him and give him a reassuring smile. He gives me a half smile that just makes me melt. He does his pants back up and i walk over to him and kiss him. It is a soft kiss, my lips barely touching his. We break apart and head out.

We walk out and my face is Scarlet. God why do I always have to blush so much. Tobias is emotionless, as usual. How can he do something like that and not at least turn pink. " cant believe you had the balls to do that. " Zeke mutters. He sounds tired so i whisper to tobias to dare everyone to sleep over tonight in the same spots. He smiles at me and nods. " ok everyone I dare you to sleep in the same spots as we did last night." Tobias says. He says it stern but not stern like instructor stern. Zeke smiles and mouths thank you to Tobias. He leads Shauna to the spare room they were in the night before. We both head to the bathroom and cover up. Uriah is some god damn weird because this blanket is pink and covered with Unicorns. Tobias takes his shirt off and I lie down on his bare chest.

"I love you" I tell him. I listen to his steady heart beat. Slow yet strong. " Love you too, good night" he whispers in my ear and that is all I hear of that night.

**Ok so in the story to catch you up this game has gone on over 48 hours in the story ( 2 days) So I would like to thank the latest reviewer. They were the reason I wrote this chapter. I still might write tomorrow ( Sunday) for now PEACE OUT. P.S its 2:26 AM so cut me some slack. ~Anti-AntiPotatoeLeague**


	9. Drinking Contest

**Hey! I am sooo sorry for not writing I've been very tired from camp. Gawd this one girl was ANNOYING. Ughsies. Well here ya go. PS DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO VERONICA ROTH**

Tris POV

I wake up once again in a bathtub in Tobias arms. Man if we did this till we had our break over i would be having nightmares of truth or dare. Not that I'm complaining. I poke Tobias until he stirs around and wakes up. We get out of the bathroom and find that only Zeke and Shauna awake. We must be up some early.

"Morning love birds, thought you'd be continuing that dare from last night" Zeke said with a smirk**.(IF YOU DONT KNOW TOBIAS/FOUR WAS DARED TO MASTURBATE IN FRONT OF TRIS)** Ugh I wish they let it go. "Nah, but where is Christina, Will, Uri, Lynn and Marlene?" Tobias asks. Obviously trying to get off the previous topic. " Christina and Will are asleep on the floor, Uriah and Mar are in Uri's room and Lynn just said 'PEACE OUT SUCKA IMA SLEEP IN MAH BED DONT CALL ME BACK'" Zeke says. That sounds like something Lynn would say. She probably wouldn't make a big deal if she was dying from a shot in the back and knew she was gonna die. **(That actually happened in the second book, sorry for the spoiler.) **

As the others woke up we all sat in a circle again.I still had to sit on Tobias lap. Uriah says he will start since he doesn't remember who went last the other night. " ok Zekey, truth or dare?" Uriah asks. Obviously he said dare. " ok I dare you to get in a drinking competition withhhhhhhhhhhhhhh OH! OH! FOUR" Uri says like a excited puppy. I get off of Tobias lap and let him get up. Will sets up 20 shot glasses. I screamed out "GO" When Zeke was on his sixth glass Tobias was on his eleventh. Tobias took one more and stopped. Ne looked like he was gonna pass out but he just looked at Zeke who was on the floor. Tobias stumbled back over to me and sat down and I sat on his lap. I don't think I ever saw Tobias this drunk. " hmmmmmmmm, Shauna, truth or or or or..." " dare" she replies while helping Zeke up. "ok I dare you to propose to Zeke while he is like that..."

She did as she was told and got down on one knee and proposed to Zeke. Oddly Zeke said " Sorry but my abortion centre in the ice cream shop is too much already." I started laughing until I got to see the look on Tobias face. It was already too late because he yacked all over me. " Tris truth or dare?" Shauna asked suddenly. She must got something up her sleeve.

" Dare?" I say more like a question than a statement.

**Ok so that is all this time. I have a pounding head ache and i decided to write for you. I might create a new story. Emphasis on the MIGHT. So TTYL ~Anti-AntiPotatoeLeague. **


	10. Don't Forget To Use Protection

**Hello again lil ones even if your probably allll older than moi. Today I will give you chapter ten. If you want me to update more, just review. I would like your feedback and well the less feed back the less I continue, sooo stick that sticky note on the board of your brain. I DONT OWN ANYTHING OF DIVERGENT. **

**_Chapter 10: Don't Forget To Use Protection _**

**-~-~-~-~-~LAST CHAPTER-~-~-~-~-~-**

_Tris' POV_

I started laughing until I got to see the look on Tobias face. It was already too late because he yacked all over me. " Tris truth or dare?" Shauna asked suddenly. She must got something up her sleeve.

" Dare?" I say more like a question than a statement.

**-~-~-~-~-~-NOW-~-~-~-~-~-**

_Tris' POV_

Shauna smirked evilly. This is not gonna be good. " I dare you to keep that shirt on for the rest of this game" she says. Wow. She goes out with Zeke and this is the best she could come up with. I just simply take my shirt off. Man. That was EASY. I then drag Tobias to the bathroom so he can barf some more. "Okie Trissy Pooh turnnnn" Zeke says. He may be a mental case when he is not drunk but when he is its worse. " Ok, hmmmmmmmmm, Mar truth or dare." "Dare" she said quickly. " I dare you to got to the pit and scream out ' DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION' and run off". There is no way she is gonna do this. Dauntless may be able to do a lot but they try to keep their dignity. That wouldn't be a problem for Zeke and Uri though.

Mar gets up and takes my arm and Christina's. We leave the apartment and she shouts back "I AM DAUNTLESS FOR A REASON".

_Tobias/Four POV_

I hear them continue playing on in the living room. I start puking again and start to feel better. I leave the bathroom to find that Tris, Christina and Marlene were gone." Where are the girls" I asked confused. " Mar was dared to go to the pit by Tris and scream out 'DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION. And she took Tris and Christina with her. How 'bout we play a game of twister" says Uri. I believe he still got the mind of a ten year old. We set out the mat for the game. Zeke said he would do the spinner because he got a pounding head ache now. " right hand red, right foot blue..." This continued on for 10 minutes and we played 4 games. I won 0 times, Shauna won 3 times and some how Uriah won once.

After ten minutes of not winning the girls came back in. Marlene was even laughing. " So, ok we went to the pit and I screamed out what I had to and then Peter SOMEHOW got a date and when he walked passed he said 'Opps sorry babe I forgot to. Then his ex date started chasing him around the pit. " I kept a emotionless face because I am suppose to be Four ' The scary guy who doesn't give two shits'. Then it was Marlene's turn to choose. " Four, truth or dare?" She asked me. " Dare" I always like to get to the point. "I dare you to do the dairy challenge." **( THIS IS NOT A MISTAKE ITS NOT CINNAMON CHALLENGE)**. Really this was the best she could come up with. I go to the fridge and grab two cartons of milk. After about 2.5 Litres i ran to the bathroom to throw up. Is everyones plan to make me be sick? After I look up from the toilet I see is Zeke with his phone. It took me about 2 seconds to get up and chase Zeke out the door.

_Christina POV_

AGHHHHH NOT ANOTHER MINI GAME NOW, I'M RUNNING OUT ( But I really ain't :3) At least Will was still here. I snuggled up into Will's left arm. " How about we play would you rather. Might not be that long till Four catches Zeke. " Everyone nods or mumbles a agreement. " I will start" I begin " Shauna, Would you rather..."

**Thats its my cuppycakes. If you like to give me a dare or even a mini game I will except probably. I have put in everyones dare up, I just might have changed it. Well mu cupcakes that is Chappy Ten. Me=NO LIFE. Remember I wont put another update till I get 13 reviews. That means I only need four more to go again. REVIEW EVEN IF YOUR A GUEST.**


	11. Would You Rather

**Hai lil chocolate chipies ready for story time!*chocolate chipies* YAY. Ok so since I said I was Waiting for 13 reviews. I was very serious. But in my emails I saw reviews that were not there so I will be NICE THIS ONE AND ONLY TIME. Next update will be a 15 reviews. This way it will give me some time to make the chapters longer. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT. **

**_Chapter 11: Would You Rather_**

**-~-~-~-~-~LAST CHAPTER-~-~-~-~-~-**

_Christina's POV_

_" I will start" I begin " Shauna, Would you rather..."_

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-NOW-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

_Christina's POV_

"Shauna, would you rather marry Peter or die in a snake pit then be thrown into a volcano?" I ask. I think this one was a little to easy. " Snake pit and volcano. Marring Peter can mean a BIG cutlery drawer for his butter knives." She says obviously. Then Peter comes in. OH JOY. " HEY THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME WITH THE BUTTER KNIFE AND SOMEONES EYE, DON'T BLAME ME FOR MY CREEPY ADDICTION! And since you made fun of my addiction I shall join." Peter says while pulling up a chair. Oh greater joy... " Anyway... Shauna your turn." I say trying to make everyone move on the fact that Peter is here.

"Ok, Peter since you came here, would you rather get shot in the head by Four or get knives thrown at your head by Four?" Hmmm wonder which one. I rather be gone shopping if that was a option." Knives I like to suffer even though I would be the one suffering" Peter says. Sick, sick Peter. " now Tris, would you rather be near MOI,the rest of your life or jump over the chasm twelve times repeatedly?" Peter asks. I think Tris would go for... " Chasm twelve times. I would do it thirteen if I had to, to stay away from YOU" She says. Thats my BFFL. " Well you don't have to be THAT harsh" Peter says. We all turn our chairs towards Peter. "What?" He asks. Total face palm moment. Peter tries to kill EVERYBODY, while a few words to him are mean. He deserved that karma right in the ass.

_Tris POV_

Ok its my turn now. I look down at my watch. About 8 minutes ago Tobias chased Zeke out of the apartment. " Ok Uri, would you rather have a intimate relationship with your brother Zeke or would you rather watch Mar be slowly eaten alive by spiders, which we all know is her biggest fear?" I say. I got NO idea which one he choose. Uri swallowed audible. Everyone is looking at him now, while I cross my arms and smirk at him. Mar glares at him. " I rather ummmmmmm... Uhhhhhhhhhh..." " COME UP WITH A STINKIN IDEA OR ILL GET MY GOD DAMN COLLECTION OF BUTTER KNIVES" Peters screams/threatens. God what is up with him and butter knives. Only the Lord knows. " I rather I have to..." Then Tobias comes back in with a bucket. " THANK YOU YOUR BACK FOUR" Uriah runs up to Tobias and hugs him." Awwww come on just answer it for us. Wait where is Zeke?" I question. " yeah where is he?" Uriah asks. I bet he don't give a fuck where his brother is as long as he can get out of would you rather. Hmph. I will let him have this and ONLY this one. Revenge shall come.

"Oh I think Zeke is coming just went to your mother's apartment and told her that Zeke opened another abortion centre in the pizza place. Then your mom called Zeke and told him to come home. When he did I took his phone and drowned it in the bucket." He says lifting up the bucket. Poor Zeke. I think his mother is starting to wish she got a abortion for Zeke. " Now time will tell when Zeke comes back from his mommy." Tobias says again. I smile and hug his side. Then we get back to making a circle on the floor.**( They play mini games at a table and truth or dare on the floor)**. " Who turn is it?" Peter asks. " What is this dip stick doing here?" Tobias asks. " SHAUNA AND CHRISTINA MADE FUN OF HIS KNIFE ADDICTION SO IN RETURNED HE JOINED THE GAME" Uri said, like a little kid pointing his fingers at Christina and Shauna. Man is he 17 or 3? I ask myself in my head. " Fine, but I better not have to chase you down to kill you if you try to push someone over the chasm. AGAIN" Tobias says. He is clearly pissed

" Its my turn and Peter truth or dare" Tobias say coldly. I get that he hates him and all, but really. He tried to kill me and I AM BEING NICER! "Truth" Peter says confident. That was a mistake. This will only make Tobias crueler. " Out of everyone in the room and including Zeke who would you marry?" He asks. Really Thats all he got. " I am NOT gay so that takes out, you, Uriah, Zeke and Will. Christina would rip my balls off and shove them down my throat..." Christina smiles at this. " Tris is well BLAAAAAAA so it would be Marlene. Marlene is the one that is closest to being HALF DECENT" Peter answers. Really WE ARE THE HALF DECENT PEOPLE. Marlene moves closer to Uri and cuddles into his arm. They make a cute couple.?

" Whatever" Peter says and rolls his eyes " this game is lame I am OUT. Whoever came have my turn" Peter says and walks out. Lame guy. Then I scream out " I CALL IT". Everyone turns to me in shock. I never make a big deal about this." Uriah... Truth or dare" i figured out how to make this a win win for me if chooses either. " Truth?" He asks. He must be weirded out considering I screamed out I wanted this turn. Dare must be too risky. Uri not take a risk first time. " alright you pansycake.." I start and Tobias snickers. " tell the truth which would you rather would you choose from the game we played while Four here chased around Zeke?" I ask. " .t.t do you mean? What game?" He stutters outs. Awww he is trying to play dumb " Oh you know the one I told you would you rather have a intimate relationship with Zeke or watch Marlene slowly be eaten alive by spiders, that we all know are her biggest fear?" Uriah looks nervous. He looks at his pants. I don't think he believes that its that big of a deal for his pants. " I would rather, watch Marlene get eaten by spiders" Marlene hits his arm. " HEY, if i had a intimate relationship with Zeke I would have to do it repeatedly and wouldn't be with you." Uri tries to reason with Mar." Fine. For now" She replies.

**Ok so it ain't a BIG cliffhanger but is still sorta one. I have decided i would write a new story considering to you so when you review, please write down after if you are interested in me writing a Hunger Games fan fiction. That is all for now, 15 REVIEWS, Anti-AntiPotatoeLeague. **


	12. NOT CHAPTER SORRY

**Hai bys, I am sorry i havent been updating but, i am going on vacation tomorrow and i won't be able to update till end of month. Parents won't let me take my IPad. Sorry**

**Anti-AntiPotatoeLeague**


	13. Revenge

**Darlings I Am Back. Yay! Now Shall We Begin? YUSH**

**I DONT OWN DIVERGENT**

**_Chapter 13:The Revenge At Daunt*Mart_**

**-~-~-~-~-~-LAST CHAPTER-~-~-~-~-~-**

_Tris' POV_

_"Fine. For Now" Marlene said_

**_-~-~-~-~-~-NOW-~-~-~-~-~-_**

_Marlene's POV_

He rather watch HIS GIRLFRIEND get eaten alive by spiders?! thats just messed up. But he does have to have a intimate relationship with Zeke. I shutter thinking of. Everyone turns to me, noticing me shutter. Crap! " Sorry, thinkin' about spiders. Ugh!"Uriah MUST pay. Then comes in a wet, and a very angry Zeke. He points a finger at Four. " YOU! I just had to listen to my mother ramble on how you can't give guys abortions, ESPECIALLY, in the ice cream store. Now she took away my dauntless cake for a week. I CAN'T LAST THAT LONG MAN. I NEED MY CAKE. Please Shauna show me pity can i have your cake." Zeke begs. Shauna smirks and shakes her head slowly. Zeke falls to his knees and gets into fatal postion. " Come on my lump of a brother lets go back to truth or dare. Now who's turn was it? Oh well lets get someone random to go. Anyone" Uriah says and at that I scream out "MEEEE, MEMEME" I think I am a little to excited. This is the perfect time for my revenge.

_Uriah's POV_

My girlfriend screams out pretty loudly to go first. She must have something going on. " Uri, truth or dare" Mar asks. Oh no. Im the one getting their ass whipped. AWWW SHIT AND FROM MY GIRLFRIEND TOO! Ugh this is going to be the end of me. I gulp. I think it was too loud because Mar's grin turned even more evil. God she is hot even if she wants to kill me. " Dare" I squeak out. I am afraid and Zeke and Four notice because they start laughing. Since Four is like my brothers sista he has been with me for two years, so he saw me during puberty. Embarrassing. My voice changing was NOT a pretty thing. " Awwwwww is my wittle brother a wittle lotta scared of his gwirlfriend?" Zeke asks in a baby voice. That pushes my buttons. Everyone laughs at me for what Zeke says.

"Ok,ok,ok I dare you to go get banned from Daunt*Mart." (My brilliance has brought Dauntless and Walmart together. Bow down to DAUNT*MART) NOOOOOO NOT BEING BANNED FROM DAUNTMART! That is where i get my pop tarts at low prices. There is no shame in a low priced pop tart." fine" I say. DID I SAY YES I COULD'VE TAKEN MY SHIRT OFF BUT NOOOO I HAD TO GET KICKED OUTTA DAUNTMART. " But you must do what I say." Marlene says. What does this sick girl have. We all get up, i bet no one wants to miss this. I walk behind everyone. Tris and Four are talking about God knows what, Zeke is begging Shauna for cake and Marlene is beside me picking at her nails casually.

We get to Dauntmart and look around in awe. Its really the place for everything. " Ok i dare you to go up to a guy and say that remember me, call him Bob and if he hesitates start getting violent. Now who to chose, who to chose" Marlene ponders. She looks around and spots a man that is tall and muscular. He could easily flick me off the chasm. " Him" Is all she says and she pushes me towards him.

" HEY WATCH IT!" The man says. " Hi buddy, remember me, Uriah, we met at your Great Aunt, ummm Shir-MONICA's funeral. Bless that women. She lived a good life before she fell off a cliff. I still believe uncle rose pushed her for giving him such a feminine name." I ramble. He looks more confused than a turkey who met a unicorn giving birth to a narwal. " ummmmm oh yea i remember you..." He says in this awkward situation. I gulp. " So how have you been Bob?" I ask. " But my name isn't Bob" he says. "YES YOUR NAME IS BOB I JUST SAID IT WAS REMEMBER YOUR OWN NAME NEXT TIME!" I yell out i started to grow a crowd.

I look and see Zeke and Mar smiling with their phones pointed my way. I am in Deep DEEP shit. " Excuse me?" The man asks coldly. Yup I am dead. Come to my funeral. I walk over to Zeke and give him a CD labeled Beyonce. " Play this at my funeral" Is all I say and I walk back to the man. " YOU HEARD ME WANNA COME AT ME BRO?! HUH HUH?!" I question. Wrong question he picks me up and throws me to the ground. Man he is powerful. I put my right foot under his leg and trip him. Then a dauntmart security man came up to us. " EVERYONE CLEAR OUT YOU ARE BANNED FROM DAUNTMART FOR ONE WEEK!" the security guard yells he then picks us up and throws us out.

Great I have to live off my hidden stash for a week thanks ALOT Marlene and Zeke probably had something to do with this walked back to the apartment. I will get revenge on Zeke but not Mar. She might counter her revenge with something twice as worse. when we get back we sit in a circle." Zeke truth or..." Is all i could get out before he says Truth. Perfect. Note the sarcasm. I was gonna get him to buy 200 points of pop tarts. " Ok, tell the truth, what is the most embarrassing moment you ever?"

**Ok so i made a schedule for my writing. I will update every Tuesday and Thursday. Peace out my darlings Anti-AntiPotatoeLeague**


	14. Embarrassing Flashback's

**Hi People. I have done my good deed of the day to give you another chapter. I have decided that everyday they play they put their clothes back on.P.S yhere is alot of swearing in this chapter, because its in Zeke's POV AND I THINK HE IS PRETTY DIRTY MINDED. I DONT OWN DIVERGENT**

**_Chapter 14: Embarrassing Flash Backs_**

**_-~-~-~-~-~LAST CHAPTER-~-~-~-~-~_**

_Uriah's POV_

_" Zeke truth or..." Is all i could get out before he says Truth. Perfect. Note the sarcasm. I was gonna get him to buy 200 points of pop tarts. " Ok, tell the truth, what is the most embarrassing moment you ever?"_

**_-~-~-~-~-~NOW-~-~-~-~-~_**

_Zeke's POV_

Really, I always embarrass myself. How am I suppose to pin point just one time. Then I realize what he is talking about. The Dare. I gulp. I look at the hem of my t-shirt. Is it really worth taking it off. I don't know to be honest. What does he have against me? Oh now I get it. He must be mad for me helping Mar with the dare. Shit.

" Well come on unless you are a too big of a pansycake to do it? I knew it. He doesn't want to loose the thread of dignity he owns" Uri scoffs. That little " are you gonna get on with it or do you want me to tell it for you" Four says impatiently. The only flaw Four has is that he has the patience of a pregnant women, that was due 10 days ago.

" Fine I will tell it. It all started last year on a I don't know what kind of day since we live underground. Could've been snowing. Could've been raining. For all we know it could've been fucking shit falling everywhere..." I start off. " GET ON WITH THE GOD DAMN STORY ZEKE" Tris yells. For such a small girl she got some temper. " Okie Trissy Poo, it all started when Uriah and Four here wanted to play a small game of Truth or Dare"

**_-~-~-~-~-~Flash Back-~-~-~-~-~_**

_Still Zeke's POV_

_"Come on Four, a lot of dauntless play this game it will be funnnnnn" I say and stretch out the 'N' in fun. He mumbles a agreement. I'm not sure what he said but i am guessing between 'Fine Zeke you fucking bastard' or ' Fine, handsome wonderful Zeke' I am going to go with number two. We sit in a circle in Fours apartment. He passes out us each six beers. Geez how drunk does he want us?" Ok, since I am superior to you ALL I am going first." Uri says. I scoff. How can he be superior with myself the most sexiest man alive, except Four. If there was 10 pound balls of bacon rolling around, Four is still awesome. I think I've got a man crush._

_" Whatever just get going" i say, obviously annoyed by my little brother. He has a weird addiction to pop tarts that no one shall understand. " Zekey boy, truth or dare" the thing I call a brother asks me. " Dare, obviously I am dauntless for a reason" I dare you to go to Dauntmart and try on condoms and ask people if it fits" Uri says. Has he lost his of course Four has to pip up saying " you should demonstrate on how to dare as embarrassing as this one." " mother fucker" I tell Uri. He just counter acts and calls me a father sucker. Bitch._

_We head to Dauntmart and we go to isle X. I take my pants off and put one on.i then call this old man over and ask him if it fits. " he slaps me and hits me to the side of the head with a cane and called me a ' whore'. Four and Uri snicker in the corner. Then Uri whispers to Four and he nods. The. Four leaves and I am left my little brother. I did not agree to babysit him._

_" Where's he gone" i ask Uri completely puzzled. He just shrugs and whistles. aw man what is this sick bastard up to. Then Four comes back with a women. But this women looks familiar. She puts her head up and I recognize her. Its mom. Uriah just laughs. " oh yea did i mention mom was shopping here today?" Uri asks. I give him the death glare and zip my pants up. I then drag him out of the isle. " WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THAT ISLE" my mom whisper yells. Aww crap. Im in deep deep... Poo?" Uhhhh, uhhhh" i say and of course Uri has to cover for me. " he was trying on condoms" he says like no big deal. Then mom mom grabs my ear and drags me out of the store. I look back and see Uri and Four laugh their heads off. Then Four points down. I look and see the condom sticking out of my zipper. I throw it on the floor in anger._

**_-~-~-~-~-~NOW-~-~-~-~-~_**

"... And i had a interesting talk with my mom about that" I must be looking like a fire truck now" everyone is dying laughing. Why, oh whyyyyy? I question myself. "Yea , yea bed time folks and see its 1:02 AM. THANK YOU TIME. i drag Shauna's arm to Uriah's extra room and jump on the bed head first landing in the pillows am  
and moan. " It's ok, are friends are mental cases anyway, they probably did worse" Shauna says trying to sooth me. I just turn the lights off and go in a unsteady sleep.

**Sorry for only having one truth in this, but his flashback was sort of long. Review, review and REVIEW. I would also like a new story, if ya have any ideas put in the review what ya will be interested in. SEE YOU TUESDAY ANTI-ANTIPOTATOELEAGUE**


	15. Not A Chapter Again Sorry

_**Hi, i'm sorry but i wont be updating for a while again because my dad comes home today i want spend as much time with him. Sorry everyone. I might write if i have nothing to do but otherwise sorry for the inconvinence**_

_**Anti-AntiPotatoeLeague**_


	16. Important Note

I Am Sorry To Announce I Have Decided To Discontinue My Story Divergent Truth Or Dare LOOOONG. I Have Had Writers Block And Couldn't Come Up With Anything New. I Will Be Putting Up One-Shots Based On Hunger Games And Divergent But For Now It Is Good-Bye. I Am Sorry For This Sadly True Ending. You Are All Great Fans Who Have Read This And I Thank You. Extra Thanks To Jellytoast For Their Kind Words And Motivation. Till Next Time.

❄️Anti-AntiPotatoeLeague❄️


End file.
